Galmar Stone-Fist
|Base ID = }} Galmar Stone-Fist is the Nord second-in-command of the Stormcloaks under Ulfric Stormcloak, as well as Ulfric's housecarl. He commands the Stormcloak army when planning assaults on Imperial cities and forts. Galmar sees that all new recruits are properly outfitted with Stormcloak Armor and have taken the Oath.Dialogue with Galmar Personality He takes a no-mercy approach to the Civil War, and firmly believes that those who are unwilling to fight the Empire deserve to die. He is also deeply respected by his men for his valor, leadership, and concern for their well-being. He firmly believes that the principal duty of a Stormcloak is to be a paragon of Nordic values and a hero for the masses. Galmar is fiercely loyal to his leader, Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak. The two share an informal relationship and do not stand on ceremony with each other. There is strong respect and friendship between the two.Dialogue between Galmar and Ulfric If spoken to in Sovngarde following the defeat of Alduin, he and Ulfric express no vengeance toward the Dragonborn, despite being enemies during the civil war questline, should the Dragonborn side with the Empire. He remarks that "eternity is too long to hold a grudge." However, if talked to prior to defeating Alduin, he speaks to you with hatred, saying, "Dragonborn, even in death you dog my steps? Cursed be your name by all the sons and daughters of Skyrim!" Equipment Galmar equips a full set of Stormcloak Officer Armor, and has an Iron Battleaxe as a weapon. Interactions Joining the Stormcloaks Following Ralof's instruction to speak with Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak, Galmar will send the Dragonborn to Serpentstone Island, northeast of the College of Winterhold to prove their worth in battle against an Ice Wraith. Succeeding at this, he inducts the Dragonborn into the Stormcloaks, serving as their commanding officer. All battles fought by the Dragonborn as a Stormcloak are given by Galmar. Fate If Galmar is killed during the Civil War, he can be encountered in Sovngarde. Otherwise, when the Stormcloaks win, he takes over supervising the new Jarls installed in the formerly Imperial-aligned holds and also heads the training of Skyrim's new military forces. Quests *Joining the Stormcloaks *The Jagged Crown *Battle for Whiterun *Liberation of Skyrim **Rescue from Fort Neugrad **Compelling Tribute **The Battle for Fort Sungard **The Battle for Fort Snowhawk **The Battle for Fort Dunstad **The Battle for Fort Greenwall **The Battle for Fort Hraggstad *A False Front *Season Unending *Battle for Solitude *Battle for Windhelm *Sovngarde Dialogue "You mistake me. I'm not saying no - just wondering about your intentions. We're not looking for sellswords. The Stormcloaks need dedicated men and women who're devoted to the cause and willing to die for it." "Fair enough. But are you willing to die for your home?" "Fair enough. But are you willing to die for your home?" I want to fight the Empire. I'll bleed for the chance to do so. "Can't fault anyone for that! As long as you hate the Empire as much as I do, that I can work with." :That's why I'm here. I want to join. "Alright. But before I can put you to use, I need to know how much you can take. I have a little test for you." ::I can handle anything you throw at me. "That's what I like to hear. So long as you can back up those words with steel." ::What kind of test? "The kind men use to measure themselves." ::"I'm sending you to Serpentstone Island. If you survive, you pass. If you die, well, you weren't going to be much use to me anyway." :::What's at Serpentstone Island? "It's where men have tested their mettle for ages. There's a strange rock formation, built by the ancients. Something about that place attracts the Ice Wraiths. You kill an Ice Wraith out there, and I'll have all the proof I need about you." ::::Does every recruit have to do this? "Only the ones I'm not sure about. This will prove your abilities, but more importantly, it will prove your commitment." ::::I'm going alone? "Not so sure of yourself after all? At the end of the day, every warrior is alone. Before you can stand next to your shield brother, you need to be able to stand on your own." ::::I'm not sure about this. "When you kill that Ice Wraith, then we'll talk about you becoming a Stormcloak. Here. Take this. You'll need it. Use it on the island. Don't lose it. That's all the help you're getting. Try not to die." ::::I'm off to kill that Ice Wraith. I'll be back soon. "We'll see about that, won't we? " If spoken to after getting the quest: "What? We've got nothing to talk about until you come back from Serpentstone Isle." After returning: "You're alive. I owe Ulfric a drink. I have to admit, I didn't think we'd be seeing you again. I misjudged you. You're definitely Stormcloak material. It's time we made this official. You ready to take the Oath?" Oath? "Before you're one of us, you must swear fealty to Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak, future High King of Skyrim. You must also pledge unswerving loyalty to your fellow Stormcloaks, to Skyrim, and to her people." :Are you saying you sent me out to die? "Not at all. That was as much a test of your abilities as it was your resolve. I wasn't sure your heart was in it. But you've proven me wrong. And I respect that. Now, if '' done being sentimental, it's time for you to take the Oath."'' :Isn't it enough that I want to fight Imperials? "You can stick a sword through an Imperial any day you want, but that doesn't make you a Stormcloak. We're not just fighting Imperials. We're fighting to restore Skyrim to her glory and give her the king she deserves." ::I need to think it over. "Don't take too long figuring it out. Might mistake your hesitation for Imperial sympathies. Come back when you're committed to the cause, or go join the Legion. They're taking anyone with a pulse these days." :I'm ready to take the Oath. "That's the spirit. By swearing this oath, you become one of us. A of the people. A true of Skyrim. A Stormcloak. Repeat after me: "I do swear my blood and honor to the service of Ulfric Stormcloak..."" ::I'm ready to take the Oath. " " ::"I do swear my blood and honor to the service of Ulfric Stormcloak..." ""...Jarl of Windhelm and true High King of Skyrim."" :::"...Jarl of Windhelm and true High King of Skyrim." ""As Talos is my witness, may this oath bind me to death and beyond..."" ::::"As Talos is my witness, may this oath bind me to death and beyond..." ""...even to my lord as to my fellow brothers and sisters in arms."" :::::"...even to my lord as to my fellow brothers and sisters in arms." ""All hail the Stormcloaks, the true sons and daughters of Skyrim!"" ::::::"All hail the Stormcloaks, the true sons and daughters of Skyrim!" "Now you're one of us. Which means you get to tag along on a little trip with me. Oh, and here. You're a Stormcloak now, you ought to look the part." |} Post-Season Unending Conversations Quotes Trivia *Galmar Stone-Fist is voiced by Paul Eiding, who also voiced Septimus Signus and Felldir the Old. He is most well known as the voice of Perceptor from The Transformers series, Col. Campbell from the Metal Gear Solid series, and Max Tennyson from the Ben 10 franchise. *If the Dragonborn is not a Nord, when attempting to join the Stormcloaks, Galmar will question the Dragonborn's motives based on their race (e.g. "Why's a Redguard want to fight for Skyrim?"), he can be asked if the Stormcloaks only take Nords, but instead of answering with a "yes" or "no," Glamar brushes off the question and elaborates on the demands of the Stormcloaks. The Dragonborn can respond by stating that Skyrim is their home and that they are willing to fight for it, or stating that they simply want to fight against the Empire. *During a cut quest for the Imperial Legion, Legate Rikke would have had a conversation with Maven Black-Briar and Laila Law-Giver. Strangely, Rikke's lines were recorded in Galmar's voice and credited to him. *Galmar mentions that in the event of a Stormcloak victory, they will launch an attack on the Summerset Isles to show the Thalmor that "not every man is fit to be their slave." However, this event never happens in-game. Bugs *During "Battle For Whiterun" he may attack the Dragonborn after entering the city. If this happens, run from him and continue the quest as directed, when you reach Dragonsreach, he will return to normal. *During "The Jagged Crown," Galmar may not appear at Korvanjund. **Solution: To remedy this, use console commands to force the quest to the next stage of progression or teleport Galmar to Kovanjund. *"Joining the Stormcloaks" cannot be completed properly if "Season Unending" is an active quest. **Patch v1.4 resolved this. *Frequently, Galmar cycles through old dialogue options when handing out new missions during the "Liberation of Skyrim" quest. **Solution: Unmarked the quest as an active quest, then reactivate it before speaking to Galmar again. ** If Galmar does not have the dialogue option "Reporting in." then you can attempt to "fix" this issue by simply fast traveling to another location then fast traveling back. This works for areas that are within walking distance of the camp. However fast traveling to the camp while already within it will not fix the missing dialogue option. *His corpse will not de-render after being killed. *Galmar may attack the Dragonborn when having a low bounty in Windhelm, even when sided with Stormcloaks. Appearances * de:Galmar Stein-Faust es:Galmar Puño de Piedra fr:Galmar Rudepoing it:Galmar Pugno Roccioso pl:Galmar Kamienna-Pięść pt:Galmar Stone-Fist ru:Галмар Каменный Кулак Category:Skyrim: Windhelm Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Stormcloak Members Category:Skyrim: Housecarls